Ipod Shuffle
by CherryPezFoo
Summary: My sister wrote an ipod shuffle on 'The Blue Eyed Boy' that is really quite impressive! She doesn't think it is though. Anyway, the characters are back!:D May, kerrah, Sadie! Please R and R it would mean the world to her :)


**Hi! I's Cherry here! My little sister wrote an ipod shuffle for 'the blue eyed boy, and it is absolutely amazing!:D I'll just put in the disclaimer so she doesn't get sued ;). Under the disclaimer it's all Sarah, so please review, she thinks there not good, prove her wrong!there brilliant!:D**

**Disclaimer - We do not own stand by me or it's characters! Te glorious stand by me belongs only to Rob reiner :( However i do own all O/C such as: May, kerrah, Sadie. Please use with permission. Sarah owns Alex Jackson.**

**Hey, I'm Sarah. I'm new at this so please be kind.**

Sunburn by Ed Sheeran 

_"You're not her, though i try to see you differently"_

Teddy stares into Alex's eyes. She stares back, eyes like a pool full of water. "You're not her ..." Teddy says with sorrow. Alex's frown grows deeper. Teddy begins to open his mouth, Alex interrupts and says "We never even tried ... we never even talked ... and you say I'm not her ...?" Teddy's face turned to guilt. Alex continued "Don't drop me when it's not my time ..." Teddy couldn't take anymore. He slowly turned around and began to walk away. He turned round and said "You scarred me and left me like a sunburn ..."

Come with the rain by Taylor Swift

"_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky, talk to the man with the reasons why, let me know what you find."_

_I could go back. Up to your door, but i don't wanna go there anymore. I talk to the wind, talk to the rain, you're not who i thought you were. What happened to those times before. Now it just hurts me when i look back that far. You think you know me like yourself. You don't. I'm too tired to call your name now. You come in with the rain and I'm away with the wind, if you can't keep up, I'm flying to find my special cloud. I'll leave my window open. Just know that I'm right here hoping, that you'll forget the rain. and you'll fly with the wind ..._ May put the letter down at Teddy's doorstep. And backed away slowly.

This song is about you by Olly Murs

_"This is my confession on pen and paper."_

_This is my confession. I'll let the truth pour out. I love you. But I'm tired of playing the same old games. Since I'm feeling better now, I've lifted the weight up off my chest, you know I love you now. I know what we had was just for fun, but now it's serious. I love you Vern Tessio. I want us to be more than friends with benefits_. Sadie felt tears sting her eyes as she put the letter back down on the table.

Talking to the moon

_"I know your somewhere out there, somewhere far away."_

May sat on her windowsill, looking at the blue moon. She began to hold back sobs, and choked out. "I know you're out there, your all i want ... all I have, _had. _Since you've been gone all i have done is sat, watching the clock tick by myself. Talking to the moon. But i know I'm not crazy, I know it. I know there's someone talking back, I just wonder ... is it really you ?" May stood up and ran outside. "I know its you Chris Chambers !" she screamed at the night sky ignoring the crazy looks she got.

She's a lady

_"I'm in love with a girl I hate."_

"May Brower !" screamed Chris running up to May. He turned her around and he kissed her hard. May's face was confused but happy. Chris panted out of breath. "I'm in love with you. I love that your stubborn, annoying, bitter, bossy and you think you know everything ! I'm not sorry for the night we fought. I'm not sorry for the things I said, but you're a lady, and lady's shouldn't be messed with. Here I am at your feet. I love every annoying beautiful thing about you, and i can't lose you!" Chris began to walk away when he heard "CHRISTOPHER CHAMBERS ! I love every embarrassing, stupid little thing about you ! Don't mess with me boy ! I love you"

Small bump by Ed Sheeran

_"You are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers round my thumb, and hold me tight."_

Sadie lay down on the couch beside Vern. Vern put his hand on her stomach and said "Look at that small bump, only four months now. Our little baby Tessio." Sadie smiled and put her hand on his "can you feel it's heartbeat ?" Vern smiled. "it will have your hair" said Sadie. "and it will have your eyes." said Vern. Vern cupped Sadie's face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I'll put my future in you both. Your my world Sadie Brown, and i hope one day ... you'll become Sadie Tessio." Sadie smiled. Vern continued "it will have your smile, and your tiny dimple beneath your chin." Sadie couldn't say anything else. "Vern Tessio. I love you so much, only four months now and we'll be a real family. But what are we gonna tell the guys ?" Vern just kissed her softly and said "We'll figure it out. I promise."

All Again For You by We The Kings

_"When you were mine, you know we had it all in front of us, you were the one, I was in love."_

Sadie slowly walked along the sun kissed beach. Every time she was here her mind couldn't help but venture back to Vern. He was everything she needed. She was crushed and broken without him. But she'd go back in time just to see Vern's childlike face one last time. She reminisced back to her first proper date. Picnic on this very beach. For a moment she thought she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. But when she reached up nothing was there. For a moment she was sure that he was there and watching over her. She turned around to nothing and screamed "Why did you leave me !" to the warm air. "Why couldn't you say goodbye !" tears rolled down her face and she was sure she could see the slightly pudgy shadow of a 16 year-old Vern. At that moment all she wanted was him. All she wanted to do was touch him one last time. She closed her eyes and murmured "I'm gonna be with you know baby..."

**Hope you like it, used cherry's playlist! teehee**


End file.
